gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Skolimski
|appearances = 3 episodes (see below) |actor = Milo Ventimiglia |occupation = Serial Killer}} Jason Skolimski was a serial killer known as The Ogre '''or '''The Don Juan Killer. Biography Killings Jason Skolimski is a serial killer who targets young, attractive, successful women. The victim stays with Skolimski in his apartment for days, weeks, even months, and forces them to act like they were in a romantic relationship. Eventually, when they do something to displease him, Skolimski kills them in a hidden torture room filled with S&M gear in his apartment. When killing them, he takes a photo of them standing bound and puts it in a case with photos of the others he has killed. When dumping the bodies, he leaves behind a hand-made drawing of a broken heart. The GCPD keeps very quiet about the case, not even telling the press about his killings, and usually let the cases slip by because whenever Skolimski finds out his murders are being investigated, he goes after the loved ones of the detectives handling them. An officer, sent by Loeb, gets James Gordon and Harvey Bullock to take over the case, upon realizing that James' girlfriend, Lee, will be the next target of Skolimski's killing spree. Nicknamed "Jason Lennon", Gordon and Bullock discover the origin of Skolimski. He was born to a terrible mother who left after he was born, but fine father Jacob Skolimski. He and his father came into the service of Constance Van Groot who doted on Skolimski to point where she allowed him to believe the fantasy that he was her secret son. When Skolimski demanded to be put in her will and be allowed to use the Van Groot name she laughs before revealing her deception and that it was all just a big joke to her. Infuriated by this he murders her and has his father cover her rotting corpse in her bedroom. Jacob attempts to commit suicide as Gordon & Bullock arrive, but his attempted death was foiled. With all the facts, it was revealed that Jason started his spree with a woman named Julie Kimbel, who was a nurse. Skolimski had a disfigured cheek when young, and he was cured by Kimbel. Jason then continued his rampage by killing more women (about a dozen, no less). Skolimski then encounters Gordon's ex, Barbara Kean at a bar and instead of killing her, starts a more true relationship with her. Jason, after a night with Barbara reveals to her that he is a serial killer and that he spared her because he truly loved her. Petrified, Barbara attempts to escape Skolimski's apartment, only to find out that she is bound. After she awakens, she finds herself in the torture room, but Skolimski sets her free and shows images of the victims he has killed in the past decade, resulting in Barbara fainting and forcing her to tell him who to kill next. Skolimski and Barbara go to her parent's home and Jason murders them both. Gordon and Bullock, with the help of some clues, go to Barbara's parents' mansion. Bullock gets knocked out by Skolimski and engages in a dogfight with Gordon. Jason then tells Gordon that if he moves, Barbara will be slit in the throat. Bullock, now regaining consciousness distracts Skolimski from behind and Gordon shoots him in the forehead, killing Skolimski, avenging the women he has killed and ending his killing spree. However, when he tumbles, Barbara's throat accidentally gets slit in the process, but she barely makes it out alive. After it was revealed that Barbara was the one who killed her parents, forced into doing so by Skolimski. Legacy Despite his death, Jason's insanity lives on through Barbara due to the trauma and torture he inflicted on her. Though later on in her life, despite his claim she was a monster like he was, she found redemption and even had a child with Jim Gordon, thus his claims were ultimately proven wrong. Personality Jason was a psychopathic romanticist; through his charisma and handsomeness, he claims to only want "unconditional love" from another person and firmly believes in soul mates, that was he longs to find the other half that was meant for him. If he becomes rejected or his supposed love attempts to leave, even if it is to their own job, Jason becomes possessive and even violent, entrapping women in his apartment for days and sometimes months but forcing, or perhaps truly believing, that they were in a relationship and simply killing them when they "break up". His inability to let them leave for their jobs likely comes from his childhood, where his father and alleged mother were always home, because Constance was rich and owned the mansion he lived in and his father jaccob was a butler who constantly both worked and lived at the mansion. Which left him confused about the outside world. One noticeable personality trait that Jason had was that he never lies to the women he abducts. Upon first meetings, although he did not immediately digress his true nature, he genuinely tells the truth about what he truly wants from a relationship. Because he deeply loved Barbara Kean, he blatantly told her that he first met her with the intention to murder her as he didn't want to base their love on lies. Despite this "love", Jason had a high sense of self-safety as when cornered by Jim Gordon, he held Barbara at knifepoint but only rebuffs to Jim that he loved her more than he ever did. Jason's desire for never-ending love was also the emphasis of his serial killer activities such as when he was being followed by a detective, murders the one they love as a warning for them to stop and drawing a broken heart at the corpse of the women he abducts, which was meant to signify he himself was crushed over the failed "relationship". Abilities *'Identity concealment:' Jason was able to keep people from knowing he was the Ogre for eight years before being killed. *'Intimidation:' Jason used threats of torture and murder to prevent his victims from escaping him. The police were terrified of Jason because of his MO of killing the loved ones of those who pursued him. *'Master of deception:' Jason used his charisma to lure his victims to his apartment and trick them into thinking there was nothing wrong with him. *'Skilled stalker/Stealth:' Jason was skilled at stalking the officers who were investigating his murders. He was also was able to sneak up on Harvey Bullock. *'Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Jason had some skill in hand to hand combat as seen when he breifly held the upper hand in his fight with Jim Gordon. *'Skilled Knife Wielder: 'Jason has shown to be skilled a wielding a knife in combat as seen with his fight against Jim Gordon. Appearances Season 1 * * * * Trivia *In the DC Comics, there have been two incarnations of the Batman villain the Ogre. The first was named Michael Adams, who was a man genetically altered into a troll-like monster capable of speech. The character only appeared in [[w:c:dc:Batman Vol 1 535|''Batman #535 (1996)]] and was created by Doug Moench and Kelley Jones. An alternate interpretation appeared in the out-of-continuity Batman Confidential series, portrayed as a dying man who transferred his consciousness into an armoured suit called O.G.R.E., blaming Lex Luthor for his demise and out for revenge. Jason Skolimski has very little in common with either of these versions. *This is the first live action incarnation of the the Ogre. References Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Characters Killed by James Gordon Category:Gotham Original characters Category:Allusions to the comics